


A Midwinter’s Day Fuck/Forever and Always

by CapriciousKitten (SunflowerPineapple)



Series: Brock/Bucky AKA my idiots [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work
Genre: Begging, Biting, Cigarettes, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Implied Face Slapping, Light Choking, M/M, Masochism, Naked Cuddling, Off Screen BJ, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerPineapple/pseuds/CapriciousKitten
Summary: Just a kinky little established relationship fic...Basically the only thing from marvel is the character’s names
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Series: Brock/Bucky AKA my idiots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Midwinter’s Day Fuck/Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cmorgana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/gifts).



> For my love, the only thing I can give you from across the globe. Tried to include most of your faves and maybe a couple of my own...
> 
> Life can be a bit bleak right now, but in my mind Brock and Bucky are still happy and very much in love.
> 
> Mind the tags

It’s a cold winter day, everything outside wet and dark with clouds, but inside it’s warm and thick with the smell of sex.

Bucky lays sprawled across the bed, naked and blissed out, breathing hard and covered in a light sheen of sweat. Maybe covered in some other things as well. He smiles as Brock walks back in the room, also still naked and carrying a pack of smokes. “Hey, daddy,” Bucky slurs, trying to sound sexy but still sounding fuck drunk and needy to his own ears, voice rough from the way Brock had used his throat earlier. Brock had been training him to take the whole length of it down his throat for months, coaxing his gag reflex into submission just as he’d coaxed Bucky himself into this seemingly permanent state of bliss and surrender to the older man. Today he’d finally managed it, swallowed down the whole of it, though as soon as he’d managed it Brock had been so overcome he’d pulled out and used Bucky’s asshole viciously instead until they’d both come, Bucky shaking apart to the point of tears. “Daddy,” he tries again, this time sounding a bit less needy but even more hopelessly besotted.

“Baby boy,” Brock returns, at least equally enamored, luckily for Bucky. He pulls a smoke out of the pack and lights it, takes a drag before climbing onto the bed and holding it to Bucky’s lips for him to do the same. Bucky takes the smoke into his lungs and holds it for a moment, feeling his limbs go even looser as he lets the breath back out. “You’re perfect,” Brock says, same as he always does. “So good for me.” He pulls in another drag before capturing Bucky’s lips and letting the smoke drift into his mouth. 

They go back and forth like that, sharing the cigarette, Bucky sometimes allowed to take his own drag from Brock’s hand and other times relying on Brock to exhale into him, the pull of the nicotine even headier coming from the lips of his lover. By the end of the second smoke Bucky is hard and needy again, running his hands over Brock’s thick muscles, trying to coax him into another round. Brock chuckles, “baby, you know I’m going to need longer to recover,” but Bucky just whines, hoping Brock will take pity on him for once. Brazenly he throws a leg over Brock’s and starts thrusting against his hard, muscular thigh. Brock swats him once on ass in warning, cruel and hard, but it just makes Bucky even needier. He grips Bucky’s hip to keep him still, and Bucky whines again.

“Daddy, please,” Bucky begs, “I was so good, wasn’t I? Please,” he repeats, blinking his wide eyes at Brock beseechingly. “Need it, need to come, you’re so sexy, want it so much,” he starts to babble before Brock clamps his hand over his mouth, nearly hard enough to bruise. He rolls Bucky onto his back, pinning him down. “Daddy,” Bucky mumbles through Brock’s hand unintelligibly. 

“Okay,” Brock acquiesces with a glint in his eye, shifting so one of his thighs is between Bucky’s legs, “you can come, if you can get there by rutting against my leg like a naughty little puppy.” Bucky squirms, blushing with shame at the taunt, but it just makes him harder and he starts thrusting against Brock again in spite of himself. He turns his eyes downcast, not wanting to meet Brock’s eyes. Brock growls at that, taking his hand off Bucky’s mouth to pin him by his throat instead. “Look at me,” he commands. “Say ‘Thank you, daddy,’” he orders.

“Thank you, daddy,” Bucky repeats automatically, voice even rougher now from the pressure of Brock’s hand. He can still breathe, but it’s labored, more from the overwhelming sense of being controlled by Brock than from anything else. He closes his eyes, overwhelmed as he tries to rut harder and faster against him. He feels a sharp sting across his cheek before he registers that Brock has released his throat, opens his eyes to see Brock looking down at him intently.

“Look at me,” he repeats before threading his hand through Bucky’s hair and pulling hard. The pain sends Bucky’s need to come from desperate to all-consuming, but he fights to keep his eyes open, wanting to please Brock. “Good boy,” he praises, sending a shiver down Bucky’s spine. Brock raises up on his knees, keeping one hand gripped tightly in Bucky’s hair. Before Bucky can whine at the loss of friction, Brock has wrapped his hand around Bucky’s cock and started to jack him off, fast and rough. “Very good,” he praises as Bucky continues to meet his eyes. Bucky whimpers quietly, arching his back, unable to thrash his head about due to the firm hand in his hair. 

“I’m going to bite you, and you’re going to come,” Brock says casually before bending down to bite the place where Bucky’s shoulder meets his neck, nearly hard enough to break the skin but not quite. Bucky shouts as he starts to come, then sobs through it, shaking apart at the seams. 

“Daddy, daddy, daddy,” he cries, tears staining his face, but Brock is there to sooth him.

“Baby, my love, sweetheart, you’re so good baby boy, you’re so perfect,” Brock murmurs as he rolls them onto their sides and tucks Bucky’s face into his chest. Bucky vaguely registers the stickiness of his come between them but ignores it for now, basking in the high of being safe and protected in Brock’s arms.

“Love you, daddy,” Bucky mumbles as Brock starts to gently pet his hair. He shivers, and Brock pulls the blankets up around them. 

“I love you,” Brock answers easily, simple as breathing. “Forever and always.”


End file.
